Her Smile
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: Adam sends her a letter and she responds.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of Monty Oum.**

 **This story takes place before The Stray.**

* * *

 _Dear Blake,_

 _I miss your smile; the happy ones, not the half-hearted ones you would give me before you left. The ones you gave when we were little. Before we grew up and met the horrors of our world. Before the White Fang when our love and friendship came first._

 _Then you were always sad. Whenever I would ask what was wrong, you just give me a fake smile and says everything was alright. I never believed it; I just tried to shrug it off and think about the next mission. I never thought nor realized how much it hurt you._

 _I never imagined you would leave me. I never wanted that. I drove you away and I deeply regret it. If I could do everything over, I would never have us join the White Fang. I would just have us run away to a remote corner of the world, where no one could disturb us and our peace._

 _But I have a duty to our people, to free them from the humans. They will never treat us equally. They have to die, after everything they have done to us. I'm sorry, I wish there was another way._

 _I want you back. That is the only thing that surpasses my desire for freedom and equality. I think I could be content with just that. I could stand the human maybe then._

 _I love you, Blake. I'm sorry I never said it as often as I should have. I'm sorry I took you for granted. Just please come back._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Adam_

I must have read this letter more times than I'd like to count. The pain, always the same pain, returns whenever I do.

As much as I would like to go back to him, I can't. The man he was, the man I fell for was gone. All the remained of him was his dream for a better world, but even that was tainted.

I wipe away a tear as it falls. There were more tears in the beginning of my self-exile. Now they have lessened over time.

Knowing my team would be gone for a while, I pull out a piece of paper, and begin to write.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time was a funny little thing; it seemed to drag ever since she left. Even with missions.

As entertaining as it was to train a new member to the cause, her cat ears reminded me a little too much of Blake... I quickly shake off the thought of her before the feelings could come; the last thing I needed was breaking down in the middle of a hallway.

I go into my apartment, thinking about sending a request of no more partners. I worked better on my own since her departure.

My slanted vision manages to catch sight of an envelope on my table, seemingly waiting.

Only my name was written on it; no return address or any hint of who it could be from.

I slowly open it, daring to hope.

 _Adam,_

 _I love you, but the man I knew is gone. He has been gone ever since that first mission after the new leader stepped forward._

 _I miss your smile too and how things used to be. The memory of the cheerful boy with the missing tooth will always be a cherished one of mine._

 _But we can't go back. We've made our choices, picked where our loyalties lie. I chose both the Faunus and the human race. You stand with the White Fang who would see their end, including your own people if they stood in your way._

 _I want equality too, but not at the expense of human extinction. We would be no better than those who wronged us._

 _I want nothing more than to return to the boy I loved, but not the man he's become. I'm sorry._

 _Forgive me,_

 _Blake_

I'm not sure how long it took for me to fall to my knees. I'm vaguely aware I'm crumpling the paper as anger courses through my veins.

Just when I think I'm going to explode, the realization of her rejection sheers through my mind.

I release a strangled cry as I cover my face, my gloves soon becoming soaked.

As I sit there sobbing, a little, black box continued to collect dust.

* * *

 **I've been thinking about doing another story about what happens to Adam after this, during the first season. Please let me know if I should or not.**


End file.
